


For Master

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Crying, Fanboy, Kinktober 2020, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Misaki offers to give something to Jun that will surely make his day.
Relationships: Suzaki Jun/Goto Misaki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: AAside Anonymous Fic Collection, Anonymous





	For Master

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly reminder that Misaki canonly calls Jun Master
> 
> WARNING: Misaki doesn't have a canon age but since he's a freshman in college it's very likely that he and Jun have a 10 year age gap.

“Master! Can I suck your cock?”

Hearing that almost made Jun spit out his drink but he managed to keep it in. Empty headed he gulped and gasped out. “W-What?”

“Yeterday’s stream was so good! You looked super cool when you slayed the dungeon boss! So I thought that I should reward you with something and get you excited for today’s stream!” Misaki beamed with joy.

This wasn’t enough to convince Jun. He must be kidding right? Jun nervously laughed at what he thought was Misaki’s poor attempt at a joke and stuttered. “T-Thank you for always watching my livestreams.”

“Is that a no?!” Jun saw Misaki’s puppy-eyed sad look. The younger one suddenly grabbed Jun by the shoulders in a strong grip and shook him. “Master, please!” He whined.

“Wait you’re serious about this?!” Jun got even more nervous than before. He felt his heartbeat quicken. “Is this why you were so eager to visit me today?”

“Yeah! I’ve been thinking about it for some time now. So please.” Misaki looked at Jun again with the same hopeful look.

“I mean if you really want to I guess you can.” Jun was still nervous but happy too. He gasped as Misaki immediately after hearing that started to plant kisses on his neck and rubbed his cock. “Wait a little! Atleast lock the door first!” He warned. Usually other members of Fantome Iris don’t enter his room without knocking but it would be a shame if the two of them got caught at a time like this.

“Got it!” Misaki sprang to Jun’s door while Jun took a seat in his gaming chair.

“This is really happening.” Jun thought. A few seconds after Misaki was already standing in front of him.

“I’m so excited! Finally I get to-“ Misaki was interrupted by Jun’s sudden surge of confidence.

“Get on your knees.”

“M-Master? Y-Yes!” Misaki stuttered. His cheeks turned red as he obeyed Jun’s command and got himself comfortable. “Well I’ll just get to it then!” 

As Misaki reached over to unzip Jun’s jeans Jun thought whether or not he should mention that he’s a virgin. But what if that’s a turn off? Not to mention his dick’s disappointing size. He decided not to say anything and impatiently watched Misaki.

The drummer slid down his idol’s jeans eyes fixed on his bulge. “You’re hard already? I’m glad!” He took off Jun’s boxers not caring about the Minecraft creeper image on them and watched as his cock sprung up. “It’s small! That’s adorable! I can’t believe I’ll get to touch you like this.” He took it in his hand and teased Jun with a few storkes.

“P-please just get to it.” Whatever Misaki was doing felt good but he wanted more. He ignored the comment on his length as thinking about it made him even more embarrassed and continued to watch.

Misaki listened to Jun once again and started giving the tip tiny kisses before taking it in his mouth. Jun felt shy and not used to such sensations at all. He tried to keep himself quiet by biting his lip but when Misaki started bobbing his head up and down little moans started to escape his mouth. Jun put his hand on Misaki’s head not to push his head but to just appreciate the guy. Then he saw Misaki’s slightly red eyes and a tear running down his cheek. 

“Misaki is everything okay?”

“I’mb just so hapby” Misaki blabbered and started crying even more.

The sight of tears of happiness streaming down Misaki’s face is what put Jun over the edge. He never thought that anyone would ever be that interested in him. “Misaki I’m- Ah” came inside Misaki’s mouth filling it with cum which he gladly swallowed. After some panting Jun finally collected himself. “Misaki. Thank you.”

Today’s livestream will surely be great.


End file.
